


Work in Progress

by Winterbells



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff, It's all fluff, well actually it's a toddler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbells/pseuds/Winterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Felicity Oliver one-shot where they have a kid who like to play with arrows, I don't know I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work in Progress

“Turn left on the next corner, you can cut him off if you go through the Pla- Oh my God!” Felicity squealed through the coms. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Felicity answer me, please.” Oliver all but growled into the earpiece, worry leaking through his voice.

“What? Oh, no not you, sorry just wait a second, damn it Rose give that back please, no put the arrow down now. I’m so sorry Oliver I have to go, I swear to God your kid is worse than you sometimes. You’ll be fine sorry bye.” Felicity didn’t even give Oliver a chance to answer as she frantically disconnected the comms and rushed to her daughters side desperately trying to pry said arrow from her grasp.

Rose on the other hand thought it was the most hilarious thing ever and attempted to use the arrow as a makeshift sword. Jabbing the stick at her mum laughing without a care in the world. Rose was an intrepid kid, fearless just like her dad, but that fearlessness was sometimes a little bit dangerous, which is why they had carefully baby proofed the Foundry and had a strict rule about leaving arrows lying around but last night after a particularly rough mission they’d gotten back and left everything one the table. Which is why Felicity was stuck in this mess.

Rose had managed to climb on a box and reach up to grab an arrow that was dangling a little of the edge and was now dangerously close to loosing an eye. “Rose please, sweetheart, give me the arrow and I’ll give you a cookie when we get home. I promise.” The promise of a cookie managed to get the child’s interest and she reluctantly gave the arrow back to Felicity. Her blond curls bouncing on her back as she struggled to climb onto her mother’s lap. “Rosie why don’t you sit and play while I help daddy and uncle Roy for a second okay sweetie?” Felicity handed the four year old her phone and opened a game for her to play. She grabbed the earpiece and sparked the comms back to life.

“Okay gentlemen I’m back, what did I miss?” She said while simultaneously tracking there whereabouts. “Felicity what the hell happened?” Oliver said through gritted teeth more worried than he was letting on. “Well you see someone forgot to put the equipment yesterday and Rose climbed on a box to get one, you know how she likes to grab you stuff and play with it, anyway she kind of thought it would be fun to play swords with me and she refused to give it back. So I kind of had to resort to bribing her, which I know I shouldn’t bu-” “FELICITY” Oliver said effectively shutting her up before she continued to babble on and on. “We’re sorry Felicity, we’re on our way back and we promise that we will clean things up and we promise we won’t do it again.” Roy spoke up for the first time. He really felt sorry, but he was also worried of what Felicity might do if it ever happened again, she had recently discovered some embarrassing pictures of him and he really didn’t want them seeing the light of day anytime soon. “Babe, we really are sorry we’ll be there soon.” Oliver replied now calm and feeling slightly guilty for making Felicity have to go through that just because they had been to lazy to clean up their mess.

When they arrived at the Foundry, Rose was already curled up in a ball on the bed they had for emergencies, as was expected, she was just a child after all and it was pretty late, however, they didn’t expect to find Felicity curled up behind her, holding her daughter as if she where her lifeline. A surge of pride and loved flowed through his body as he saw his two favourite girls sleeping.

“Well, all in all, I think you did good” Roy slapped a hand on his back and smirked as he climbed back up the stairs, heading home for the night, or well, morning in this case.

Oliver smiled back and waved “yeah, I guess I did” he murmured to himself as he pulled back the covers on the bed and slid in next to his family, closing his eyes as he drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
